The Invisible Man
by battlevalkyrie
Summary: The Doctor muses over Seven and Chakotay's relationship. One-shot.. maybe more later. C/7 Though Chakotay isn't actually in this fanfic, if you love D/7 don't read. Please Read & Review, Thanks! :)


**a/n: this is a one-shot about the Doctor's feelings about C/7 relationship in a somewhat AU timeline where they don't yet reach Earth but Seven doesn't die either. This was inspired by the song ****Invisible Man**** by 98 Degrees, while they don't allow songfics on this site, if you want you can listen to it while reading because that's how I wrote it and it fits well with the fanfic. Enjoy! :) Please review and let me know if you liked it. **

As he sat in his office, his head resting on his enclosed hand, holding a picture of Seven and he at the celebration of his promotion to E.C.H. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked at it.

_It seems like only yesterday I was giving her social lessons and we were dancing at Sandrine's after Lieutenant Chapman had fled their "date" because he couldn't handle Seven's inexperience or rather abrasiveness at ballroom dancing. I never had that problem with Seven, I couldn't be hurt by her dancing because I'm made of photons. I walked her through everything from social lessons to cuisine. Why couldn't she see that I would be the perfect match for her? Why did she want __**Chakotay! **__Of all people, sure he has as Seven put it, admiral qualities, he's handsome and kind, well educated, though I find some of his "ritual" mumbo jumbo to be superstitious and laughable. But still, he's a Commander and he's a good person… Person, that's probably the biggest reason, Chakotay is made of flesh and blood like Seven, for the most part, and I'm… well, I am what I was designed to be, a hologram, a designed program that helps people with medical needs and save lives. I take pride in my work, still, sometimes I wish I wasn't just a hologram. Would Seven want to be involved with me if I weren't a mere holographic projection?_

He thought to himself as he pondered the situation he found himself in.

_No… Seven has been instrumental that I am not a mere hologram, but a vital member of this crew. She's gone out of her way to protect my rights just like so many here on this ship have done. More over, she's my friend, she's always been my closest friend since she arrived here. Lately it seems like she's drifting away from me, distancing herself. She didn't tell me about her simulations with the Chakotay hologram, I'd never have known had her failsafe not gone off during that last one. At least, I hope it was the last time she tried that before I removed it. I had hoped that she would let me instruct her in social lessons about dating without the failsafe, but when she said she already had someone. It crushed me in ways I can't describe. I felt so, lonely, now I see them together everywhere I go and Seven and I barely interact, save her check-ups like everyone else. At least the Captain is willing to put aside some time to spend with me, I can't help but feeling like she does it out of pity though, more than friendship. Maybe I'm just over thinking things again… _

His thoughts were interrupted by sickbays doors opening. He looked up expecting someone to need medical attention but instead was greeting by none other than Seven who was wearing her uniform that she'd recently been issued by the Captain at Seven's request. She looked beautiful as ever, the red and black flattering her pale blonde hair that she now wore loose.

_Probably at Chakotay's behest._

He thought to himself as she walked over to him with a small smile.

"Doctor, I wish to know if you'd like to join me on an away mission. It is at these coordinates, we will be taking the Delta Flyer." She handed him a small pad and he couldn't help but feel his spirits lift immediately. He looked up at her with a grin.

"I'd be delighted Seven!" he exclaimed excitedly. He looked at her with a more somber expression. "I'm sorry if my confession before I … didn't disappear forever like I thought I would made you uncomfortable. I'm very happy for you and the Commander, I couldn't bear the thought of losing our friendship." He said in the most sincere tone of voice.

Seven looked at him in sympathy, she understood how he felt about things, but she was glad that he had accepted her feelings for Chakotay and that he was ready to move past it. It had been an uncomfortable situation for Seven, to say the least. She didn't know how to make her friend understand that she didn't share his feelings without hurting him and so she'd simply avoided him. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do but she didn't know what the appropriate behavior was in such a situation.

"I'm glad, I apologize for my absence as of late… I did not know how to "let you done easy", as Lieutenant Paris refers to it." She said with slight brow furrow as she repeated the phrase.

The Doctor let out a small chuckle, "Yes, 's crude linguistic skills take some getting used to if you ask me." He smiled at her kindly, "Seven," he took her hand in his and patted it lightly. "I understand how hard it must have been for you, I only hope that we can remain close friends"

_She smiled wider than I've seen her since the day I caught her practicing while she was looking at her reflection in on of the bulkheads of the cargo bay. It warmed his heart to know that smile was for him. _He let out a small sigh of relief that he was now reunited with his friend. _I hope that will never change, even though at one time I'd thought we could be so much more, I feel contented to know that I'll always have a friend in Seven of Nine and perhaps one day I can find something more with someone else. That gives me an idea…_ he thought to himself as Seven's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Would you care to join me in the mess hall? We can discuss the specifications of our mission." She smiled at her friend kindly.

He offered his arm in friendship and she took it gladly as the two friends left sickbay, reunited from awkwardness and ready to move forward.


End file.
